Return: Sonic and Tails
by Tails.Cosmo
Summary: Sonic and co. have defeated Dark Oak and are heading home. But when two people come to town, their entire world is turned upside down. Can Tails get over Cosmo so he can help his friends. First Story. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was quiet and peaceful aboard the Blue Typhoon, despite what had happened a single day ago, Cosmo's death.

Everyone appeared to be cheerful and happy but deep down they were tearing themselves apart

. Even though Tails was the captain of the ship, he now spent all of his time in his bedroom, trying to think out different ways to prevent Cosmo from dying.

He hadn't thought of anything at all. Every ten minutes, Sonic, Chris, Amy or Cream would come and ask him the same question,

'Are you okay, Tails?'

And he said the same thing to them 'Yeah, I'm okay.'

But he wanted to yell out 'NO, I AM NOT OKAY! I JUST SHOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!'

Only two times did he ever get up from his bed, once to water Cosmo's plant and the other to go to the bathroom.

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Chris and Rouge were all sitting on the deck trying to brainstorm ideas on how to get Tails to open up.

'I know he did what he did, but he shouldn't be like this. He should get over her and move on.' Knuckles said '

Well imagine if you were in love with someone and they were in love with you, and you were forced to kill them! Now, I know I wouldn't be able to do that.' Replied Amy fiercely, giving Sonic a quick glance.

'Guys, I really don't think that Tails will ever recover from this. Tails loved Cosmo with all of his heart and he had to kill her. We would have to be lucky if Tails doesn't lose his mind from this.' Chris chimed in.

'But Tails will recover from this, I just know he will!' Cream said.

'Chris and Knuckles are on the same train of thought, Cream isn't accepting the fact that Cosmo is gone yet, Amy is trying to keep everyone's hopes up, in her own way, and Sonic hasn't even said anything yet.' Rouge thought.

Rouge didn't want to catch a ride with Eggman and she couldn't find Shadow at all, so she had to fly with them.

'Listen, we can't help Tails in any way, we can only be there for him when he needs us.' Sonic spoke, louder than everyone.

'And now Sonic is the only one who knows what we can and can't do, great!' Rouge thought.

Tails couldn't sleep at all ever if he tried to, but once he did sleep.

It was only a few minutes long, but Tails was glad to get it even if the dream was strange. He was in a crowd of people watching a concert at night.

On stage were six people, two guitarists, two bassists, a drummer and a singer. All of them were wearing grey robes and, with the darkness of the night and the lights, their faces couldn't be seen with the hoods on.

The one song that was played was _Rio by Duran Duran. _

During the song Tails thought about what would have happened if Cosmo hadn't died. He had a, more or less, idea of what would happen.

With Dark Oak defeated, they would fly home. When they arrived, they would throw the biggest party ever and at the end of it, Tails would propose to Cosmo.

It was here that Tails stopped thinking about because it would just make him feel worse and the fact that the dream ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Even though it took months to travel in space to find the Chaos Emeralds, it only took two days to get back to Mobius, since they knew where they were going straight away.

For the first time in 48 hours, Tails came out of his room for the descent onto Mobius. No spoke to Tails except Cream since she was still worried that Tails might be hurt.

'Hey Tails.' Cream said 'How are you feeling?'

'I could be better, but I am all right though' Tails replied. 'How have you been, Cream?'

'A lot better now' the rabbit replied cheerfully.

Tails went to the bridge and sat down without another word to anyone. 'Everyone prepare for landing' came Tail's voice over the intercom.

As everyone slowly came onto the bridge, they all did their best not to look at Tails, but everyone had to look at least once.

'Tails is looking a lot better now, I guess I misjudged him' Chris thought silently.

As the Blue Typhoon landed, everyone, except Tails since he didn't really care, was surprised to see a welcome party.

Princess Sally was standing there with her guards, Ms. Vanilla and a crowd of people that were roughly 30 – 50 people.

Cream ran out of the ship the second she could and hugged her mother.

'Mum!' the little rabbit cried

. 'Cream! I am so glad you are safe' the older rabbit responded.

'Sonic!' Princess Sally yelled as she hugged Sonic.

Sonic wasn't really expecting Sally to hug him so he tried to get her to let go. 'Sally I know I have been away for a long time, but if you don't let go then Amy might…' Sonic's voice trailed off.

'Sally' Amy said with an evil laugh while summoning a piko-piko hammer.

While everyone else ran off into the crowd, Tails silently walked off, until… 'Where are you going?'

'Back home Rouge, were else?' Tails replied

'Come on, we beat the Metarex. Can't you at least enjoy yourself?' Rouge asked cheerfully

'NO, I CAN'T! COSMO IS DEAD!' Tails realized that he was shouting as loud as he could.

Everyone was silent.

Tails looked at his hand 'I don't care what happens to me, I'll look after Cosmo's plant and make my decision when it matures.' Tails said and he ran off.

'Tails!' Cream tried to run after him, but Sonic stopped her. 'Mister Sonic…' Cream started but…

'Let Tails be, he needs to think.' Sonic interrupted.

Everyone started walking away a few minutes later. Everyone went home except Sonic, Sally and her guards.

'Sonic, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else, but…' Sally trailed off.

'What, if you love me then Amy will flatten you and I am sure your brother won't hesitate to agree with her.' Sonic said.

'No, no it is nothing like that' Sally said, blushing. 'It is that a few days ago Knothole was destroyed'

'What?' Sonic asked 'Destroyed, gone, wiped off the face of the earth!' Sally yelled.

'Okay, okay. Chill Sal. Well, who did it, Eggman?' Sonic asked

'No, it wasn't him, but we do have some leads. All we know is that it was someone wearing a robe with a hood.' Sally said calmly.

'Anything else?' Sonic asked.

'No, nothing else' replied Sally.

'Why didn't you tell everyone else, Sally?'

'I hoped that you would be able to deal with this by yourself. I don't want everyone panicking.'

'Okay, well I'll get on it then.'

'See that you do.' Sally walked away silently with her guards.

'I'll go see how Tails is going.' Sonic thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tails was lying in his bed trying to think of how he could have saved Cosmo from what happened when Sonic knocked on his door.

'Hey, Tails' Sonic said when he answered.

'Hey Sonic, what do you want?'

'Sit down 'cause I need to talk to you.' Sonic instructed Tails

'No Sonic, I am fine' Tails replied sternly.

'No, this isn't about Cosmo.'

'Okay then, come in.' Sonic went into the house and sat down on the couch.

'You want anything to eat Sonic?' Tails asked.

'No thanks.'

Tails came back with a cup of tea and sat down. 'So what do you want Sonic?' Tails said

'Knothole was destroyed.' Tails spat out tea and asked

'Who did it? Was it Eggman?'

'No it wasn't Eggman. I came to you hoping you could help me find out who did it then. Sally told me not to let anyone know, but I know that I can trust you to not tell anyone.' Sonic said cheerfully.

'Sorry Sonic, but I have to stay to look after Cosmo's plant.' Tails said dully

'Tails, this person destroyed Knothole and killed people. Who is to say that they won't do it again? I moved on from Cosmo because I know that if I don't, then people will die.' Sonic said angrily.

'Sonic, you didn't know Cosmo like I did. How would you know how I feel? Hhhhmmmm. I loved her and I killed her. I can't just say 'Good bye Cosmo. Now that you are dead I am going to forget about you and find someone else.' You will never know how I feel.' Tails said dully again.

Sonic picked Tails up by the hair on his chest. Tails' face staying the same, no pain, no happiness and no anger. Sonic dropped Tails and ran out the door.

Tails went to his room and thought about what Sonic said and sighed. Soon coming out to go and apologize to Sonic, he spun his tails around and went after Sonic.

Sonic sped through the city thinking about what Tails had said until something made him stop.

'Where could he be? I have to find him before he gets worse.' Thought a man walking down the street.

This man wore a red robe with a hood, long red pants and a red t-shirt with long sleeves, but most of it not able to be seen due to the long robe.

People stopped and stared at the person as he walked past. He didn't stop until a blue hedgehog appeared in front of him.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Sonic asked the man.

The man didn't reply. 'Didn't you hear me? Who are you and what are you doing here?'

'I heard you' The man replied.

'Well, then answer my question' Sonic pressed.

The man started walking again.

'I guess we will have to do this the hard way then.' Sonic muttered.

Sonic leapt at the man and tried to kick him in the head. The man easily blocked the kick with his arm. He then grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him at a nearby building, throwing him through three walls before he stopped.

Sonic climbed through the holes he just made. Sonic saw the man had just kept walking away.

Sonic then pulled a power ring out of his pocket and spin-dashed at him. The man was surprised at his new speed, but retaliated by turning around and catching Sonic with his legs, forcing him to stop. The man jumped, using his hand which is holding him up, twirled and slammed Sonic into the ground. The man picked himself up and started walking away again.

'Where do you think you're going?' Sonic said weakly.

The man turned around and said 'You are one of the most persistent people I have ever met.'

Sonic picked himself up off the ground and ran at the man.

This time, the man put his hand around his back and unsheathed his sword that was hidden by his robe. Sonic ran straight past the man and stopped.

Sonic felt something run down his side. He looked at his arm and saw blood run down it. Sonic collapsed to the ground while the man sheathed his sword.

'Be grateful that I only went a skin deep.' The man said.

Tails flew over the city after thinking about what Sonic said and decided to help him. He hoped that Sonic would forgive him.

Tails saw Sonic fighting someone in the distance.

'Sonic saves the day once again' Tails thought.

As he got closer, he saw Sonic collapse to the ground and a red liquid flow away from him as the man Sonic was fighting sheathed a sword he was carrying.

Tails knew immediately what the liquid was, blood. Tails yelled and charged at the man who cut him down.

The man punched Tails in the stomach when he got close enough, grabbed his arm and threw him at a nearby wall.

'Come at me again and I won't hold back' the man said bluntly.

Tails ran past the man towards Sonic. Tails knelt down beside him and turned to make sure the man didn't come at him again. Tails saw the man still standing there, but as Tails start to look away, the man raised his right hand to his left shoulder.

The first thing Tails noticed about this was that the man had a ring on that had a blood red ruby attached to it. In almost an instant, flames erupted out of the ground and consumed the man then as quickly as they appeared, then they burned out.

Tails turned his attention back to Sonic. He pulled a roll of bandages out of his pocket and covered the wound. He then pulled out his mobile and called Amy and Cream and put them on conference. He was glad that they all picked up at the same time.

'Guys, I have to make this quick. Sonic badly injured. We are on Shop Lane.' Tails hung up immediately and looked at the wound.

'If I saw that guy's sword properly then there is no way that it could have made this wound' Tails thought to himself.

Amy and Cream came running around the corner in a minute and knelt down besides Sonic.

'Don't worry, he'll be okay, I patched him up. I'm going after the person who did this.' Tails said as he flew off.

Amy and Cream were shocked at what happened to Sonic and why Tails was flying away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Is this how it is supposed to be?' the man in red asked himself.

'Am I to fight everyone I see except the one person I want to fight? It isn't bad enough that I can't find him, but I can't find any of them. I know she is around here someone, and so is him. The others I can't seem to find a single trace.' The man said and thought nothing else as he stood on the cliff edge overlooking the city he just came out of.

Tails couldn't find him or any trace of him.

He knew Cosmo's plant would be alright and he couldn't face Amy or Cream. So he decided to go somewhere private that no one else knew about it.

At sunset, the lights from the city would mix with the sun and make the best display you would ever see. Tails decided to walk there so he could think. As he got closer and closer he realized that someone was there, but he couldn't make out who it was.

'Maybe I might be able to talk to someone' Tails thought.

As he reached his destination, Tails was shocked to find who he found. The person turned around and Tails was certain of who it was.

It was the person he had been looking for all afternoon. It was the man in red.

'Oh, it's you.' He said dully.

'Why did you do that to Sonic?' Tails said angrily.

'He got in my way' the man replied.

'So you just hurt people that get in your way?' Tails asked.

'Depending on the situation then yes, I may need to hurt them.' The man said.

'What do you mean by that?'

'I can't say.' Tails was confused but willing to find out the answer.

'What's your name?' The man asked.

'Tails, but why do you want to know?' Tails answered, not knowing why he gave him his name.

'Tails huh. Okay Tails, then will you please listen to my story?' the man asked.

'Why would I?' Tails asked, confused.

'You wanted to know why I hurt the one you call Sonic right. Well, all I can say is that I am hunting someone, the same person Sonic was hunting. The reason why people think I am him is because he and I dress a lot alike' the man said.

'Well that does explain something's, but why are you up here?' Tails asked.

'It reminds me of something. Something that I had long ago, but lost it' the man said.

'Oh that's right. Since I gave you my name, what is your name?' Tails asked.

'Mine name. My name is…'the man stopped and tackled Tails to the ground.

'Whatever you do, stay down and don't move.' The man said sternly.

Tails was confused but understood when the man got up off him. Tails saw there was another person standing where he was a few seconds ago.

'So, I finally found you' the man in red said. The other person had clothing on basically the same as the man in red, but it was all brown. The man in red pulled out his sword.

'We shall end this here Brick' the man in red said sternly.

The man in brown, Tails now knows as Brick, pulled out his own sword as well. The two swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere. The man in red tried to kick Brick in the head, but Brick ducked and punched him in the stomach, sending him back three meters. The man in red got back up at picked up his sword.

'Come on Luke. I thought you were stronger than that.' Brick said enthusiastically.

'Luke. So that is his name then' Tails thought.

Luke charged at Brick, leaping and lunging his sword when he got close enough. Brick blocked Luke's attack with his own sword. Luke jumped away and regained his balance, waiting for the next attack.

Brick lowered his sword and raised his right hand to his left shoulder, just like Luke when he was consumed by flames and the one thing Tails noticed was that he had a ring just like Luke, except the gem was brown and Tails couldn't identify it. Luke quickly spun around and blocked a pillar that came out of the ground.

'What just happened?' Tails thought drowsily 'and why am I tired?' Tails fought back a yawn.

Brick charged at Luke as he was holding the pillar. Brick kicked Luke in the side, sending him flying into a tree.

'I guess you've lost your touch' Brick said sadly. 'And now to take care of the trash.'

Brick threw his sword at Tails who was still lying there. Tails closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

'I'm sorry Sonic. I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry Cream. I'm sorry Knuckles and I'm sorry Cosmo.' Tails waited another few seconds then opened his eyes.

Brick sword was centimeters away from his face, but was being blocked by Luke's sword. Tails looked over at Luke, who was lying on the ground with his arm raised. Luke lowered his arm and, as Tails presumed, fell unconscious. Both swords fell to the ground as Brick turned his head.

'More are on the way here' he said. Brick's sword flew back to him.

Brick then sheathed his sword and raised his right hand to his left shoulder. Brick was then crushed by two slabs of rock that came out of the ground. Just before Tails lost conscious, he saw the slabs part and, just as Luke had with the flames, he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tails was peacefully floating in the clouds, wondering if he was dead or alive.

The cloud he was lying on was soft and fluffy.

'If I am dead, then I will be with Cosmo. If I am alive then I am with my friends' Tails thought. 'On one hand I have the love of my life. On the other I have my friends, the people that have stood by me my entire life.'

Tails had various pictures of his friends flash into his mind.

One picture was Cream with a bouquet of flowers, Amy standing on her left with her arm around her, Vanilla on her right with her hand on Cream's shoulder and Cheese on Cream's head. All of them were happy.

Another picture was Sonic and Knuckles standing next to each other. They were both smiling, but their eyes said that they wanted to fight each other.

The third picture was of everyone together.

'It was my birthday party' Tails thought.

Everyone was huddled together with Tails in the middle. Everyone, including Tails, was smiling happily.

It was a day where everything was put on hold just to spend time together.

Tails was truly happy to be with his friends, until the next two pictures flashed into his mind.

One was of Cosmo in a tree, peacefully sleeping.

The other was of him and Cosmo. Tails was working on his machine while Cosmo was looking at Tails while smiling.

Tails forgot all about his friends and started crying.

'Tails, why are you crying?' a voice said.

Tails looked up and saw the one person he wanted to see, Cosmo.

Tails didn't wait another second to do this.

He leapt up off the cloud and ran to Cosmo, putting his arms around her when he got close enough.

'Cosmo!' Tails said when he hugged her.

Cosmo put her arms around Tails in a split second.

Tails cried in Cosmo's arms before letting go and wiping his tears away.

Cosmo put her index finger on his head and pushed him over onto the cloud.

Tails and Cosmo both giggled.

Cosmo offered her hand to Tails to help him up, but he pulled her down beside her.

They both laughed.

'Am I dead or are you alive?' Tails asked.

'You aren't dead and I am not alive' Cosmo answered.

'Then how are we together?' Tails asked as they stood up.

'You are on the verge of death Tails and I was asked to help you make your decision' Cosmo said.

'Wait, how am I on the verge of death and what decision do I have to make?' Tails said.

'Before you were watching a fight between a man in red and a man in brown right?'

'Yeah, why?' Tails asked, worried.

'The man in brown has a certain odder around him that acts like a poison.

The man in red gave you an antidote but you have to choose to let it help you or let the poison kill you.'

'But why would I let it kill me?' Tails asked, concerned.

'Because if you die, then you will be with me'

'So you are saying that if I die I go with you, but if I live I stay with my friends' Tails wondered.

'Yeah basically, but both choices have their consequences' Cosmo said.

'What consequences?' Tails asked.

'Well….' Cosmo's voice trailing off. 'I'm not supposed to tell you this but I know what the consequences are. Well only if you choose to come with me' Cosmo said, with a hint of sadness at the end.

'What do you mean?' Tails wondered.

'Well if you choose to come with me then the others will soon join us' Cosmo said as a tear came to her eye.

'Wait, what do you mean?' Tails asked, still confused.

'If you choose to come with me then a chain of events will start. `Cream will kill herself from the grief from your death.'

Tails was shocked to hear this and Cosmo started crying but went on.

'With her death, then Cheese and Vanilla would soon follow in grief. Sonic now has five friends' dead; he will spiral into a mental breakdown'

Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Eggman decided to strike with Sonic incapacitated. But the man in red, Luke I think his name is, teamed up with Knuckles and killed him. But while they are busy with Eggman, the man in brown, Brick I think his name is, tries to kill Sonic but is stopped by Amy. Knuckles and Luke went back to the house to see if Sonic was okay but instead found Amy lying in a pool of blood and Sonic hanging from a rope, presumably Sonic hung himself when he woke up and found Amy lying there, unable to deal with Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and now Amy death' Cosmo stopped for a moment to cry.

'Please stop Cosmo, knowing that is enough for me to go back' Tails said before she could start again. 'I am sorry but if I have to choose between that and spending my life without you then…' Tails' voice trailing off.

'I don't blame you Tails. If I was placed with that decision then I would choose the same' Cosmo said to make Tails feel better, however it didn't.

Tails started to tear up at her remark.

'Oh Tails, I didn't mean it that way!' Cosmo said.

'No, it is just that I have to leave you again but…' Tails said as he wiped his tears away. 'At least we can leave on more peaceful terms.'

'Oh Tails' Cosmo said, hugging Tails. 'I love you so much and I hope that we meet again soon.'

'As do I Cosmo, as do I' Tails said, happier.

Tails started to fade away from Cosmo.

'Tails please remember this, if you help Luke and succeed, then we may see each other again in the world of the living.' Cosmo said with a smile on her face.

'Okay Cosmo, then I will help him. I love you Cosmo' Tails replied, hugging Cosmo one last time.

'Goodbye Tails' Cosmo said.

'Goodbye Cosmo' He replied.

Tails fully faded away from Cosmo, leaving her standing and hugging nothing.

Tails was once again in the crowd as before, watching the concert.

The lights were shut off so Tails didn't know if anyone was on the stage.

A few lights shone on four people, two guitarists, one bassist and the drummer, and two other players in the shadows.

One of the guitarists had their hood off to show a young man, about 21, he had blonde hair and his face was calm.

A song started up again that Tails deduced quickly as _Bring me to life by Evanescence. _

As the first words were sung, a light shun on the singer to reveal that she had her hood off as well, but who it was shocked Tails.

The person was Cosmo.

As they came to the chorus, another light turned on the reveal the male singer and second bassist was no other than Tails himself.

Tails was shocked to see this and wondering how it was possible.

As the song ended, Tails remembered that it was only just a dream, and it was a dream that ended then and there.

Tails was lying in his bed as he woke up. He looked around, not knowing where he was, until he realized that he was at Cream's house in her spare bedroom.

He looked around at the room, feeling as if something was wrong.

He looked at the bed next to him and saw someone he didn't expect to see, it was the guitarist from his dreams.

As he looked past him at the bookshelf next to the guitarist, he saw a red robe and sword.

Tails quickly deducted, but still found it impossible to be, that the man next to him was the guitarist from his dreams and was Luke, the man in red.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tails was shocked to see Luke in the bed next to him in Cream's house of all places.

Tails slowly got out of his bed, testing if his legs were okay and silently walked out of the room.

Tails walked downstairs to find Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Sonic and two royal guards siting on the couches in the living room.

'What is going on here?' Tails asked, surprising everyone.

'Tails you're okay!' Cream said, getting up from her seat and hugging Tails.

'Hey buddy, you okay?' Sonic asked as he stood beside him.

'Yes everyone I am okay. Now what is going on here?' Tails asked again as Cream let go.

'The guards are here to take the man in red to the castle for questioning and I am here to help them escort him' Sonic answered.

'Wait, why?' Tails asked, confused.

'Well he was the one who destroyed Knothole; he did injury me and you badly and he nearly killed you' Sonic said, answering his question once again.

'But I think you've got it all wrong Sonic' Tails said.

'Huh?' both Cream and Sonic asked in unison. Vanilla and the guards looked at Tails.

'I know for certain that he did injure you Sonic, but I think that the other charges are false' Tails explained.

'What are you talking about?' asked one of the guards.

'Let me explain what happened on the hill' said Tails as he sat down on the couch, but Tails planned to hold back the part about him being in his dreams as well as Cosmo and himself and the fact he knew his name.

'So you are saying that he didn't commit those crimes, but someone else did.' The second guard said after Tails had finished his story.

'Yes, basically' Tails replied.

'Well that doesn't change anything, he still has to be taken back' the first guard said.

Everyone was silent, until they all heard a muffled shout from upstairs.

'What was that?' Vanilla asked.

'I don't know, let's check it out!' Sonic said anxiously.

Everyone walked upstairs to find out what the noise was when a large thud came from the guest room where Tails was sleeping.

Everyone, except Cream, Cheese and Vanilla, charged inside to see what the noise was.

Luke's entire upper body rose from the bed sheets as he yelled out a name.

He then noticed that he awoke in a bed and he didn't know where he was.

He cranked his head around to see where he was.

He saw an empty bed next on his right and a bookshelf with his hooded robe and his sword on the top of it.

Luke slowly got out of the bed, supporting himself as his legs were asleep, and made his way to the end of the bed, close to the bookshelf.

He slowly stood on his legs, making sure they could support him, applying his full weight to his legs.

They held firm as he stood, but as he took the first step they gave way, causing a large bang to occur on the floor. Luke tried to stand but soon found himself losing conscious.

'Damn! I'm not healed yet!' Luke thought angrily as he lost conscious.

Luke lied on the floor and fully lost conscious as four people charged into the room.

Everyone entered the room to find Luke; everyone except Tails didn't know his name, lying on the floor unconscious.

'He was trying to escape. We must take him at once' the second guard stated.

'Now listen hear, I am okay with you both waiting here, but as long as you are in my house, you will follow my rules so the man stays here until he is conscious!' Vanilla said angrily.

Both guards looked at each other and nodded and walked away muttering.

Luke's body moved a little and his head looked up.

'Not the best place to lose conscious but not the worst so I can't really talk' he said.

Everyone jumped and looked at him in surprise, except Tails who didn't know why but he walked quickly to Luke and was kneeling beside him trying to help him.

'Are you okay?' Tails asked.

'Yeah I'm okay' Luke replied. 'Tails don't mention my name okay?' he added, whispering to Tails.

'Okay' Tails replied, standing up now.

'Do you need anything?' asked Vanilla, coming out of shock.

'Can he get it himself?' Sonic asked rudely.

'Now Sonic don't be rude' Vanilla said, sternly. 'Now, do you need anything um…?'

'Flare please, and may I have a glass of water please?' Luke asked.

'Flare, huh' Sonic said, with a snort at the end.

'An alias. But why?' Tails thought.

'Cream, may you please get Flare a glass of water?' the large rabbit asked.

The little rabbit shyly walked out of the room to get the water.

'So why don't you get off the floor?' Sonic asked.

'My body is injured so I have to wait until it's done.' Luke replied.

'What do you mean?' Sonic asked, confused.

'I can't say' Luke replied as Cream came through the door.

Cream slowly placed the glass beside Luke's head and quickly walked behind Vanilla.

Luke lifted his head enough to reach the glass and drink the water.

He finished and put the glass down and jumped up off the floor, surprising everyone.

Luke started stretching his arms and said 'There we are. What?'

'Uuuummmm…' Sonic replied, confused again.

'Now I must thank you Ms.?' Luke started.

'Vanilla' she replied.

'Vanilla, okay then. I must thank you Ms. Vanilla and your daughter for your hospitality' Luke started as he got his robe and sword from the bookshelf.

'But I must be leaving now' he finished as his gear was attached completely.

'Wait a second, there are two people downstairs waiting for you' Sonic said as he stopped him.

'Okay then, let's make this quick' Luke said as he left the room and went downstairs with the others.

'Ah, you're awake. Time to go now' the first guard said.

'Where?' Luke asked.

'You're coming with us to your court trial. We would have taken you while you were asleep but Ms. Vanilla was kind enough to let you stay here' the second guard said.

'Court huh? Let us go then' Luke said cheerfully.

'What! You're just going with them like that?' Tails shouted.

'Court is where the truth comes out Tails. And maybe I might run into someone there that I am looking for' Luke said.

'Here is the deal' he directed his speech back to the guards. 'I'll go peacefully if you follow these conditions. I keep my sword, you both stand beside me but don't touch me, Tails and the others come with us and that is it' Luke finished.

The guards both looked at him as he smiled at them.

'I suggest you take that option' Tails said, interrupting their thoughts and surprising everyone. 'He can do it that way or no way at all'.

The guards signaled everyone to come with them and as they walked down the road to the court they wondered how he knew the way to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Luke walked into the court with the two guards and the group, everyone became quiet and looked at him.

The court was a big open space in the middle of the room with pews along the border of the room.

At the front of the room was a raised lectern with Princess Sally standing atop it while in the middle of the room was a second lectern.

'May the defendant please approach the lectern' Sally said.

Luke approached the lectern with full confidence.

'Mr.…' Sally started

'Flare' Luke finished.

'Mr. Flare' Sally started again 'you are accused of 'The Destruction of Knothole', 'The Attempted Murder of Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prowler. How do you plead?' Sally finished.

'I plead not guilty, your honor, on the counts of destroying Knothole and the attempted murder of Miles 'Tails' Prowler. The count of attempted murder of Sonic the Hedgehog was, however, self-defense' Luke finished.

Sally looked at Sonic and asked 'How was it self-defense?'

'He came at me first without reason and kept coming at me' Luke replied.

'Hey, I asked you a question and you didn't answer' Sonic interrupted.

'And does that give you reason to assault me?' Luke retorted.

'No it doesn't. But what about the other two charges? If you didn't do them, then who did?' Sally asked.

'The person you are looking for is the same person I am looking for' Luke replied.

'Who is he?' Sally asked. 'A person called Brick. He was my friend once upon a time but he did something. And I'm going to kill him for it' Luke said grimly.

'But how does that explain Knothole and Tails?'

'I am assuming Knothole was just a bit of fun for him and Tails is the only one who can tell you about what happened' Luke finished.

'Very well then. Miles Prowler, please approach the stand' Sally requested.

Tails stood at the lectern as Luke came down and retold what happened on the cliff.

'So Flare actually saved your life?' Sally said, more of a statement instead of a question.

'Yes he did' Tails replied.

Sally looked at Luke and sighed. 'Then I guess I have to drop the charges, Flare'.

'Thank you, your honor but can I say one last thing to everyone here before I go?' Luke asked.

'Be my guest' replied Sally, motioning him to the lectern.

'This is a warning to everyone, leave Brick alone' Luke started, getting confused looks from around the room.

'This man was once my friend and I do know how dangerous he can be. If I am lucky I might be able to defeat him, but that is a long shot. There are others like us out there and I need to find them, for without them I won't be able to defeat him'.

As Luke walked away from the lectern, everyone considered what he had said until Luke broke the silence once more.

'Also, can you say that the man you are hunting for is wearing a brown robe 'cause if you don't, it will cause my friends and I some displeasure that I want to avoid' Luke walked out of the build and into the streets with Sonic and the others.

Tails walked to Luke as they walked and asked 'Flare, why an alias?'.

'Well Tails' Luke whispered so the others couldn't here, 'you aren't supposed to know about my real name either. We use aliases because if you were to give someone your real name, it shows that you trust and respect them. So can you please just go along with it for now?'

'Okay Flare' Tails said enthusiastically.

Everyone stopped outside Cream's house as Luke turned around and said 'I must thank you and your daughter again Miss Vanilla, but I must be on my way now'.

'But why don't you stay with us until you find your friends' Vanilla replied.

'Mom!' Cream interrupted.

'Well because I think I have imposed on you both long enough and I think your daughter doesn't like me' Luke continued.

'Nonsense Flare. You can stay in the guest room and Amy can stay over to watch Cream'

'Okay, one moment please' Luke said.

Luke put the tip of his thumb into his mouth and bit on it, releasing blood.

To everyone else, it seemed as if nothing happened.

But to Luke the world was spinning around. In his mind a map of the world appeared with three small white dots appeared.

The first dot he identified was his dot showing him where he was.

The other two dots he couldn't make sense of, whether they were friend or Brick.

The closer dot seemed to be headed in his direction and would be here tomorrow, so Luke decided to take his chance and wait here.

As the world stopped spinning, Amy asked 'Hey, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm okay. Miss Vanilla I guess I'll have to take you up on your offer for tonight' Luke replied.

'Okay, then come in' said Vanilla, inviting everyone in.

'Would anyone like anything to eat?' Vanilla asked as everyone sat on the chairs in the living room.

'Nothing for me please' answered Luke.

Everyone else said the same.

'Flare, you haven't eaten anything at all today' Cream pointed out.

'And?' Luke asked, trying not to sound rude.

'Aren't you hungry?' Cream asked.

'Well we, my friends and I, can live without food for a whole month' Luke answered.

This earned everyone looking at Luke.

'Okay. I think you should tell us everything' Sonic stated.

'I can't' Luke replied.

'You won't get anything out of him Sonic. I have already tried' Tails said.

'I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you all a small portion of it' Luke said.

'Enlighten us then' Vanilla said as she came in with a cup of tea for herself.

'There are six of us. There is Brick, Lightning, Tempest, Blizzard, Aqua and me, Flare. We were called The Knights. Each of us could do special things. Our job? It was to hunt down evil spirits. Sounds cliché, I know but if you were to fight one then you wouldn't think so. The weakest were equal to 100 of the strongest soldiers in the world but they weren't worth sending all six of us at them. One of us was enough. I was in love with Lightning and she was in love with me'.

'Excuse me but how is this relevant?' Sonic interrupted.

'Well Brick became jealous of us and was taken over by Clivion, the strongest of all spirits. Being a knight meant you had to be mentally strong to resist the spirits, but when he was taken over by Clivion he wasn't in the sharpest state on mind. Soon after he killed Aqua, who tried to stand against him alone, and Lightning. But when he killed her he forced me to watch by getting other spirits to hold me, and be sure that he wasn't merciful. He was about to kill me when I had, I don't know, an adrenaline rush is as close as I can describe it. I lost sight of Tempest and Blizzard after the trouble began. Soon I got to safety but was forced into suspended animation and the next thing I know I am here' Luke finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Everyone looked at Luke as he finished his story.

'No wonder you want to kill Brick so bad. He killed the one you love. If anyone did that to me then I would kill them' Amy said, breaking the silence.

'I don't want to kill Brick. I want to destroy Clivion. I want to pry him from Brick's body and destroy him in the most painful way possible' Luke replied.

'Look at the time' said Vanilla as she looked outside as the sun was going down.

'Sonic, Tails I hope you have a good night but you must be going now. Amy, do you want to stay tonight?' Vanilla asked.

'Sure Miss Vanilla, thank you' Amy replied cheerfully.

'Well have a good night Cream, Amy, Cheese, Miss Vanilla' Sonic said as he ran outside.

'Amy, Cream, Miss Vanilla, Cheese and Flare. Have a good night' Tails said as he left and ran after Sonic.

'I better go change the sheet on your bed Flare' Vanilla said as she got up.

'Don't worry about it Vanilla' Luke said as he stopped Vanilla. 'The robes we wear are special. Don't worry about the sheets I'll take them off but all I need to sleep is my robe.'

'Are you sure?' Vanilla asked, concerned that Luke would be uncomfortable.

'I'm positive so don't worry' Luke replied as his took off his robe and offered it to Vanilla. 'Give it a touch you will understand' Luke said.

Vanilla was confused at first, but the confusion disappeared when she touched it.

'Wow! Your robe is smoother and softer than silk' Vanilla exclaimed.

'Let me feel it!' said Amy as she grabbed the corner.

'Me too!' Cream said as she got up and grabbed a piece of the robe.

'Chao' Cheese exclaimed as he rolled around in the middle of the robe.

'Enough, enough. You'll rip it' Luke said as he pulled it from their grasp with Cheese still in it.

'You too!' Luke said cheerfully.

Cheese grumpily got out of the robe and flew to Cream.

'Why is it so soft?' Amy asked.

'All the clothes the Knights wear are handmade. The clothes I am wearing I made myself' Luke said proudly.

'I should get you to make my clothes!' Cream said.

'Same here' Amy said.

Vanilla just smiled.

Luke saw Vanilla's smile and looked away sadly then fake yawned but everyone believed it.

'Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I should head to bed now' Luke said.

'Okay, have a good sleep' Vanilla said politely.

'Thank you. All four of you have a good night' Luke said as he went to the stairs.

'Have a good night Flare' Cream said.

'Chao chao!' Cheese followed.

'Good night and thank you!' Amy finished.

Luke walked into the guest room and opened the window. When he opened it fully, he climbed out the window and onto the roof.

'What's that voice?' Amy asked as Cream and her headed to bed.

They had just past the guest room and heard a faint voice coming from it.

Cream slowly opened the door and saw the bed empty and the window open.

'Flare's gone!' Cream exclaimed.

Amy rushed to the window and looked around.

'No sign of him' Amy said.

'But what is that voice?' Cream asked again.

Amy turned her head and saw Luke lying on the roof, singing.

'He's on the roof, singing' Amy answered.

'Where?' Cream asked as she popped her head out the window to look.

Luke's voice was heavenly to the girls.

'There seems no way Flare could have hurt Sonic or Tails. He seems so innocent and carefree' Cream started.

'Not to mention a great voice!' Amy finished.

Luke stopped singing and Amy and Cream silently begged him to keep singing.

'You both do know that I can hear you?' Luke said.

Amy and Cream freaked out and ran out of the room.

Luke climbed down off the roof and into the bed, wrapping his robe around himself for warmth and immediately fell asleep.

Luke, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla all woke to the sound and sight of hail pelting the house.

'Don't worry about the hail' Luke said trying to calm everyone else down.

'It's summer, right? Then it must be cause by something supernatural and I think I know what it is' Luke said, calming everyone down.

'How do you know?' Vanilla and Amy asked in unison.

'Blizzard can generate a storm of hail and ice around her to scare threats off or weaken them. This means that she will be here soon' Luke explained.

'How soon so we can tell her to turn it off?' Amy asked.

Luke walked outside into the storm with objections from everyone but they saw the hail and ice weren't touching him but melting on contact.

Luke walked back into the house and said, 'In five minutes or so. We should get Sonic and Tails here'.

'But how will we get them here?' Amy asked.

'Since you asked, I'm going to take you so you show me where they are' Luke said.

'But you didn't answer me!' Amy said as her patience ran thin.

Luke picked up Amy around her waist and carried her outside while Amy struggled to free herself.

As Luke put Amy on the ground, Amy started to run back to the house but realized something was amiss. The hail and snow wasn't hitting either of them.

'What's happening?' Amy asked, confused.

'When you are in a certain distance of me then you won't get hit by the hail or snow' said Luke.

'Wow, how do you do this?' Amy asked.

'It is one of the things I can't tell you about' Luke answered.

'Oh. Okay then. See you later Cream! I'm going to get Sonic and Tails' Said Amy as she guided Luke to Sonic's house and then Tails' house quickly.

Both of them asked how did she get there and why they were needed.

And both times Luke answered them.

Within four minutes and thirty seconds, everyone was back at Cream's house.

'Here she comes' Luke said.

Everyone looked at the windows and jumped at the knock at door.

Luke opened the door and exchanged a few brief words with whoever was outside the door and hugged them, twirling them into the house as Luke lifted them up and surprising everyone.

The person was wearing the same robes as Luke except they were pure white.

The person let go of Luke and took off their hood to reveal that the person was a girl.

'Pleased to meet you all. I am Blizzard' she said in a cheerful, happy voice.

Blizzard had long, shiny brown hair, magenta eyes and had a smile that was calm and warming.

'Pleased to meet you Blizzard. I am Vanilla. This is Cream, Cheese, Amy, Sonic and Tails' Vanilla introduced everyone in the room and motioned to them as she said their names.

'Um… Can you stop the storm outside?' Amy asked.

'Oh, sorry about that' replied Blizzard.

Blizzard clicked her right thumb and middle finger together and the storm stopped immediately.

Everyone except Luke and, surprisingly, Tails looked at her in awe.

'Awesome, aren't I?' Blizzard said.

'Quite' Sonic replied as Amy shot a look at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Blizzard got acquainted with everyone, Luke walked outside to think peacefully. Tails had some questions to ask Luke, so he followed. 'Luke' Tails started when the others couldn't hear them. 'I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you even though I've only known you for a single day. Why is that?' Luke looked at Tails strangely for a moment then answered 'I have one theory. I think it's just I have that vibe around me' causing Tails to laugh. 'Hey! I'm being serious!' Luke shot at him. 'Sorry Luke' Tails spluttered as he stopped laughing. 'I think it's just that you saved my life'. 'That's always possible, but I prefer my theory' Luke joked. Both of them laughed for a minute then headed back inside. 'Hey Flare, the girls and I had an idea' Blizzard said as Luke took his first step into the house. 'What is it?' asked Luke. 'I saw this nice spot that has a great view and is nice and quiet when I was walking. Vanilla said that Cream and Cheese can go if we get Sonic to come and Amy jumped at that idea so she's in and Sonic said that he will come if Tails comes. So can you two come?' Blizzard informed them. 'I'll come' Tails said cheerfully. 'I don't want to be left out!' Luke replied to Blizzard. 'Then what are we waiting for? Everyone, we're leaving!' Blizzard yelled happily. Everyone ran to the door and outside. 'They are like sheep' Blizzard joked. 'A bit too much like sheep' Luke joked back. Tails just laughed. 'What are you waiting for?' Amy yelled. 'Time for us to go'. Blizzard and Luke ran to the front and guided everyone to their destination. About twenty straight minutes of walking, they came to a flat clearing. 'Time for a break!' Blizzard said happily. Cream, Cheese and Amy fell onto the grass, Tails and Sonic sat next to them, and Luke and Blizzard walked to the middle of the clearing and chatted. A few minutes after stopping, three large shadows fell over the clearing and three large robots landed on the clearing, two robots were large and normal, except for the long and thick blades coming out of their hands, and the robot between them was a large sphere. 'What in the?' Luke shouted. Sonic and Tails were beside them in seconds. 'Hohoho! I'm back and badder than ever!' a voice said. 'Eggman. I've been waiting for you' Sonic said. 'And shouldn't it be 'back and fatter than ever' Tails joked. 'You won't be laughing when you get a piece of my robot. It takes your worst experience and makes you relive in' Eggman said, smugly. Tails shuddered at this but saw all the colour had drained from Luke's face. 'Flare?' Tails asked. 'If that thing can make that happen' Blizzard said as she walked in front of Luke and drew her sword from its scabbard on her back. 'Then we have to stop it at all costs'. Sonic saw Luke and realized what she meant. 'Take this then!' Eggman said as he hit buttons on his robot, sending a pulse of green at the group of four. Tails, Blizzard and Sonic leapt out of the way but Luke, still paralyzed by fear, got hit by the pulse. Luke immediately curled up in a ball and started crying. Tails, who was in a fury of rage, leapt at Eggman. Before Tails could reach him, the robot on Eggman's left sped in front of Tails and lunged the blade into Tails' chest and threw him at the opposite end of the clearing.

Amy had kept Cream and Cheese back from the fight to keep them from getting hurt. They saw Tails fly back to them, but he didn't stop and hit a tree at the edge of the clearing and didn't get up. 'Cream, go look after Tails and stay back, I'm going to get Eggman' Amy said as she ran into the battle as it started. Cream ran over to Tails to find blood running down out of a huge hole in his chest. 'TAILS!' Cream screamed. 'Wake up Tails, you're scaring me!'

After Tails was thrown away, Blizzard leapt at Eggman and as the second robot came at her, she parried the first blade with her own sword and caught the second blade. As her hand caught it, the blade froze, incased in ice. The robot detached the blade so the whole robot didn't freeze. Sonic ran between the first robot's legs and leapt onto its back, forcing it to fall on the ground. Blizzard jumped back to avoid the second robot from cutting her. Amy ran over to Luke, as Blizzard leapt at the robot, to see why he was curled up in a ball. 'Hey, Flare. Flare, you okay?' Amy asked. _Amy, don't be afraid. _Amy jumped and asked 'Who was that?' _It's me, Flare. I am speaking to you telepathically. _'Okay then. Why can't you talk?' Amy asked. _I'll explain later, but I need you to grab my sword and stab me in the leg. _'Why would I do that?' Amy asked. _I need to concentrate and the pain will help me do it. Do you want all of us to die? _'No, I don't. Fine, I'll do it" Amy finished as she unsheathed the sword from the scabbard and aimed it at Luke's leg. 'I'm sorry Flare' Amy said. _Don't worry about it._ Amy stabbed the sword into Luke's right leg, going through the leg and blood flowing out of the wound. Luke winced in pain and stood up on his left leg. 'Thanks Amy' Luke said as he ripped his sword out of his leg. Amy turned around and threw up. The blood coming from Luke's leg stop as soon as he took the sword out. Luke leapt at Eggman but the two robots intercepted him. Luke threw his sword in the air and caught the two robots blade with his hands. Luke melted the blade from the first robot and ripped the blade from the second robot. Using the giant blade, Luke cut the first robot vertically in half and decapitated the second robot. Luke plunged the blade he was holding into the ground, caught his original sword and leapt at Eggman. Luke flew straight past the robot and landed on the ground. A pod ejected from all three robots just as they exploded. As Luke watched them fly away, he lost conscious and fell to the ground.

'Tails!' Cream screamed as she knelt next to him. 'Tails, answer me please!' she continued screaming. Cream lifted Tails' body and hugged it as she started crying. 'Please Tails! Answer me Tails! Answer me! She screamed. Amy walked to Cream to comfort her but Sonic stopped her. 'Sonic…' Amy started. Sonic didn't reply for he started crying as well. Amy hugged Sonic but he didn't object at all. Blizzard was beside Luke's body. Cream kept calling his name with Tails' body in her arms until the ambulances came.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and Rouge waited in the hospital lobby, silently waiting for news on Tails.

Luke had been taken in as well due to the injury on his leg, but no one except Blizzard cared. Vanilla held Cream and Cheese in her arms, Amy and Sonic sat next to each other and Knuckles and Rouge were sitting alone.

Blizzard could visit Luke due to him not having such a severe injury, but she came back after a few minutes with him. Luke remained unconscious the entire visit, but Blizzard didn't care.

It was two hours after Eggman's attack yet there wasn't any news. The battle lasted ten minutes, it took thirty minutes to get to hospital due to Cream refusing to let Tails go when the ambulance came and they had been waiting ever since.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor came through the door to deliver the news.

Luke stared at the ceiling in his bed. He never was one for hospitals so he got out of his bed.

Luke decided to find everyone else and find out what has happened. Luke walked through the halls of the hospitals in silence as he had passed no one.

As he came into the lobby, he saw Cream crying in Amy and her mother's arms, Sonic kneeling on the floor with his face in his arms and crying, Knuckles sitting in silence with a few tears running down his face and Rouge just sitting in her chair with her head hung low and looking at the ground.

Blizzard was at the window, looking outside. Everyone looked up as the door opened, but went back to moping soon after.

Luke walked to Blizzard and asked 'Bad news I take it'.

'Yeah. The doctor said that you were going to be okay, but Tails was dead' Blizzard replied sadly. She hadn't known much about the fox, but losing someone you know was still bad.

'Have they been to visit his body yet?' Luke asked again.

'No. The doctors are just making a few adjustments to the body so we can' Blizzard replied.

As she finished speaking, the same doctor from before came through the doors and said that they could visit him and also asked what Luke was doing out of bed.

'I heal quickly, depending on the wound, so I don't need to stay here anymore' Luke replied.

'Who wants to go first?' Vanilla asked. No one answered her and it remained silent until Luke spoke up.

'Cream, Cheese, Amy, Vanilla. You four will go now. Sonic and I will go after, then Blizzard, the echidna and the bat will go last' Luke said sternly.

No one agreed yet no one objected. Cream, Amy, Vanilla and Cheese slowly got up and passed through the doors to see Tails' body.

Three minutes later Cream came through the door, followed by Cheese, Amy and Vanilla.

To Luke, Cream looked worse than she was when she went in, but to everyone else, she was still the same.

Halfway to the couch, Cream fell on her knees and started crying. Vanilla and Amy tried to comfort her, but she shook them away, got up and ran out the front door.

Cream and Cheese walked into the body room to see Tails. As she saw him lying on the table, she silently whispered to herself, 'Why did you take him away Cosmo?' Cream just stood there and watched Tails, not even crying.

Amy and Vanilla waited outside for Cream and Cheese to come out for they both knew that Cream opened up easier to Cheese.

'Chao chao' the chao asked. Cream didn't answer Cheese.

'Chao chao' Cheese asked again. Finally, Cream had a mental breakdown.

She ran over to Tails' body and hugged it while crying. Vanilla and Amy came in and comforted the little rabbit.

Slowly taking her back to the waiting room, Amy wondered if Cream would ever be the same. When they arrived in the waiting room, Cream fell on her knees and cried.

This was the only moment that Cream had a clear mind.

'I just want to be with Tails. Is that too much to ask?' she thought. 'If Tails is dead, then if you want to be with him, then you have to die too'.

Cream was shocked at her thought, but knew that it was right. In order for Cream to be with Tails, she had to die.

When Vanilla and Amy tried to comfort Cream, she shook them away and ran out the door and onto the road just as car came to the hospital, unable to stop or turn to avoid the rabbit.

Cream closed her eyes as tears ran down her face and she waited her death.

When Cream ran out the door, both Luke and Blizzard knew what she was going to do. Luke was the first to react, being only a second behind Cream, and Blizzard kept everyone inside away from them.

Everyone tried to barge past Blizzard but she held them back.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she yelled 'JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT, OKAY! LET FLARE DEAL WITH IT!' Everyone shut up and ran to the window, not to jump out of, but to watch what happened.

As Luke saw Cream stop in the middle of the road with a car approaching fast, Luke did the only thing he could.

Luke had kept many secrets from Sonic, one of which was that if he needed to, he could run faster than 200miles per second, the only downside being that he would be tired as all hell for the next few minutes depending on how long he ran like that.

Luke sped up, narrowly tackling Cream away from the car and onto the grass on the opposite side of the road. Luke pinned Cream to the ground as she kicked and screamed until she calmed down.

'Why didn't you let me die?' the rabbit asked.

'For one, I hate seeing people die. And two you need to listen' Luke replied. 'Promise you will listen?'

'Why would I?' Cream asked rudely.

'When I am finished, if you still feel like killing yourself, then…' Luke paused, regretting what he was about to say. 'I'll kill you myself as quick and painless as possible. Getting hit by a car does hurt, you know, and you might have still lived'.

Cream was shocked at this, but agreed to it. Luke rolled off of Cream and onto the grass and sat up, puffing from the sprint.

'If you really think that a friend dying is an excuse to kill yourself, then you are badly mistaken' Luke started.

'But…' Cream interrupted, but Luke interrupted her. **(A/N: Big long speech coming up. Skip to the next line if you don't want to read.)**

'Wait until I am finished for questions. Do you remember the reason why I am hunting Brick? It is because he killed Lightning, the woman I loved. I have revenge, but you have nothing. I see it as a reason to cherish life and peacefully await death. Death is something that comes naturally.

'If someone close to us dies, then we have something to look forward to when we die. But if we die before our time comes, then we may lose that reason. We may realize something just before we die that makes us want to not die. If you let it come naturally, then your conscious is clean. If I let you die, then at the last moment, your love for Tails might have been love for Sonic and you might not have realized it until that moment. Death brings grief and sadness, whether it is suicide, murder or natural causes. Suicide gives a vibe to the people closest that it may have been them who may have caused it, resulting in them having a mental breakdown or committing suicide themselves. Murder is different. If the murderer is known, then others may strive to make that person suffer or kill them. After they have done this however, they have two paths. But the trick is that they can't choose which path to take. The first is satisfaction and redemption. This path leads to one feeling better about themselves and overcoming the chains of sorrow. The other, which is taken almost 99% of the time, is more grief and hate. This path leads to more sorrow than before the conflict and hate on one's self. That ambition to make that person pay, no matter how much you wanted it, turns you inside out and makes you feel the pain they felt multiplied by 100. Natural causes are easier to accept. If a person dies from natural causes, then you can agree that it was no one's fault for their death and you can accept it more peacefully. Any questions?' Luke asked.

'But what do I have if you have revenge?' the rabbit asked shyly, wiping away the tears.

'I have revenge, but you have something better. A second chance. A second chance to live. A second chance to love. You living could mean that you could find someone else. Someone that you might love more than Tails and they might love you the same way. That person could be Knuckles, Sonic or a complete stranger. Or it could be that you are destined for something greater. It doesn't matter what way you look at it Cream, but you being alive could mean that you need to be alive' Luke finished.

'The only reason I am alive is that you saved me' Cream thought. Luke stood up and offered his hand to Cream.

'It's your choice Cream. I'll wait ten seconds. At the end of the ten seconds, you can stand up or stay on the ground. If you still want to die, then stay on the ground. If you want to live, then I'll help you up'.

Everyone watched in anticipation at what was happening. Luke had saved Cream and now he was talking to her.

'What is he doing? If the girl wants to die, then he should let her kill herself' Knuckles said, breaking the silence. Everyone glared at him, all wanting to hit him, including Vanilla and Amy had to have Sonic restrain her.

'The echidna does make an excellent point. Why would he save her? I don't know. But now Luke is giving Cream a speech' Blizzard started.

'So Flare is dictating her now?' Sonic interrupted.

'Luke may be trying to save Cream' Blizzard counted.

'But if the girl has made up her mind, then nothing should be able to change it' Knuckles said, receiving another round of glares.

'That's true. But if anything can change Cream's mind, its Luke's speech' Blizzard said again, with a hint of sadness at the end.

'And how would you know?' Sonic asked rudely.

'Because once upon a time, I was like Cream. I lost someone close to me and I wanted to die. Luke brought me back by giving me this same speech' Blizzard said, looking as if she was about to cry herself.

Everyone looked at her, shocked. Blizzard was always calm and collective; seeming like a person with no feelings, but now she seemed human. Everyone turned their attention back to outside and saw Luke stand up and offer his hand to Cream.

'What is he doing?' Amy asked, after she calmed down.

'Giving Cream a choice. She can choose to live or die, but Luke can't make her choose one side or another' Blizzard answered. Everyone watch in anticipation as Cream took Luke's hand and stood up.

**Sorry it's so long. I just got carried away.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**Warning: the following chapter is confusing in some areas. I will try to make it easier to understand over time.**

Luke and Cream walked through the hospital doors to their friends. Vanilla hugged Cream and didn't let her go. Amy ran to Luke and said 'I know you hurt Sonic but…' Amy hugged Luke for a few seconds then let go, half happy and half disappointed for not hugging her. Everyone kept their distance as Vanilla hugged Cream, but went to Luke and thanked him.

Sonic didn't like doing this, but sucked it up and thanked him. After everyone thanked Luke and went to Cream, Blizzard walked up to Luke and asked 'Why did you save her?'

'These people, I feel that if we stay with them, we may reach our goal faster. I stayed with them and I found you, did I not?' Luke replied with a chuckle at the end.

As everyone calmed down and Cream promised never to do anything like that again, Luke motioned to Sonic for them to go and see Tails.

As they walked to the body room, Sonic asked Luke 'When this is over, you and I need to talk'.

'About what?' Luke asked.

'You know what I'm talking about' Sonic replied, leaving Luke confused.

When they got to the room, Luke waited outside, while Sonic went in first. Sonic looked at the body and cried a tiny bit and came out. Luke went inside and looked at the body. In the short time Luke had spent with Tails, they had become friends. Not close friends, but friends.

Luke then thought of something that had escaped his mind completely. Slowly Luke put his fingers to Tails' neck and felt for a pulse. For ten seconds, Luke felt nothing but got a very faint bump. Luke wanted to jump for joy but he had to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sonic came over to Luke and asked him what he was doing.

'Can you put your fingers here, Sonic?' Luke asked, motioning to where Luke had his fingers.

'Why?' Sonic asked.

'Just give me the benefit of the doubt please' Luke said.

Sonic sighed and put his fingers in the spot for thirty seconds before removing them.

'Did you feel anything?' Luke asked. Sonic looked at him, confused at why would he feel anything from a corpse.

'No, nothing' Sonic replied. Luke put his fingers back in place and waited for a whole minute. In that minute, Luke felt five bumps. Luke walked out of the room, being followed closely by Sonic. When they reached the room, Luke went immediately to Blizzard.

'I felt it' Luke said.

'What?' Blizzard asked. Luke repeated himself. Blizzard gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

'How? Who is it?' Blizzard asked.

'He could be a Reincarnation. And by the looks of it, it might be my bro' Luke answered. Blizzard's gasp attracted the attention of everyone, but no-one knew what they were talking about.

Sonic stood up and firmly said 'I was hoping to do this in private but I can't stand it. You guys are keeping secrets from us and I want to know what they are Flare, if that is even your real name'

'Sonic, what are you talking about?' Luke asked.

'I may not be as smart as Tails, but I do know that you guys are lying to us' Sonic shot back.

'I was going to tell you guys in a few minutes when I was done with Blizzard, but I guess I have to now. Sonic, almost everything I have told you is true. The only part I lied was my name and I had a reason for it' Luke said.

'Then let's hear it' Sonic said rudely. Everyone was watching this verbal battle, both confused and perfectly understanding what they were saying.

'The reason I didn't tell you guys my name was that in the Knights, telling someone outside was a sign of respect and trust. I didn't respect or trust you at the start, but as it went along, I began to trust all of you. Tails knew my real name, but that was only because on the cliff with Brick, Brick said it' Luke said.

'Then what is your real name?' Sonic asked.

'Yeah, what is your real name?' Knuckles asked.

'Luke. My real name is Luke Shepherd' Luke said. 'And Blizzard?' Sonic asked.

'Chloe. Chloe Sentle' Chloe said.

'And what about what you guys were talking about?' Sonic asked. Luke looked at Chloe and she nodded.

'There are two possibilities. Do you remember when I asked you to put your hand on Tails' neck? I was checking something. The first possibility is that I am hallucinating and we all forget about it' Luke started.

'And the second?' Rouge asked.

'This story will explain it. We Knights cannot technically die by normal means. Only if we die under special conditions do we actually die. If one of us dies without one of these conditions in place, our body is destroyed and our mind goes into suspended animation. Over time, our body is reformed but our mind is separated from it. The mind has to go into someone else's body and find their body. The person who is chosen to take the mind to the body is called a Reincarnation. Other Knights can track the dead Knight's body and bring it to the Reincarnation so the mind of the dead Knight can transfer back into the body' Luke started, but stopped to catch his breath.

'So what, you believe Tails is a Reincarnation?' Sonic asked.

'Yeah, basically. But neither Chloe nor I have sensed the body yet' Luke said.

'Is that bad?' Cream asked.

'It means one of two things. The first is that we have to look harder; or, in special cases, the mind might fuse with the Reincarnation, giving the host all of their memories and experiences. This doesn't mean that the host's mind is erased; a more accurate description is that the two minds become one. If one has a question, the other can answer it. If one has to make a decision, the other can help it decide' Luke answered.

'So it's better?' Cream asked.

'Yes, essentially' Luke answered.

'Two things' Sonic started. 'First, how do you know that Tails is a Reincarnation and second, what does this all mean?'

'How we know, simple. Knights can feel pulses no matter what is obstructing them. If they are truly dead, then we don't feel anything. If they are dead, but they are going to come back to life, we feel a pulse depending on when they are going to come back, but everyone else doesn't feel a pulse. And what does this mean? To put it simple, Tails is coming back to life'.

**Cheesey, I know but this fits with the whole story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Sorry it's late. I had writers block and a bad case at that. It's gone and I hope I don't get it again.**

Tails was floating through the cloud. The last thing he could remember was jumping at Eggman, then nothing. Tails landed on a large cloud, seeing nothing except the sky and more clouds beyond.

'You stupid fox!' Tails heard someone say.

Tails turned around and was met by a hard slap across the face. Tails recomposed himself but only to be put into complete disarray when he received a kiss. When the kiss ended, Tails saw that the person who hit him and kissed him was Cosmo.

'Cosmo…' Tails started, but was cut off be Cosmo. 'You can't stay away from danger can you?' Cosmo said, grumpily. 'Not even twenty four hours since you were last here and now look. Do you want to die Tails?'

'Cosmo, it's…' Tails started again, but was cut off again by Cosmo.

'Life is precious Tails, yet you waste it like water' Cosmo continued, still furious.

Tails start sobbing, from shock and sadness that Cosmo would treat him this way. Cosmo sighed and said 'Sorry Tails, it's just you got a second chance at life with no strings attached. And yet you think that you can die without any consequences and come back as if nothing has happened.'

Cosmo was about to continue but was interrupted by a kiss from the sobbing Tails. Cosmo closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss and when Tails started to pull his head away Cosmo held him there. Tails smiled in the kiss and continued it with Cosmo for a few more minutes. When they pulled away from the kiss, both of them were blushing hard.

'Sorry Cosmo, I just couldn't hold it back' Tails said.

'Oh, I don't mind Tails. It is just that I'm jealous of you. You got back to the world of the living. You could see your friends and family again' Cosmo replied with sadness at the end.

'Cosmo, I now know that even if I chose to stay here, I will still be with my friends but with one major difference. I'll be with you' Tails said.

'Tails…' Cosmo started but lost her words.

'Cosmo, here you are with your family. Your family cares about you. My family is just a bunch of crazy people. I have my physical health crazy dad who tries to fix everything with running…' Tails went to continue, but was cut off by Cosmo laughing. 'It's true! Our toaster broke once and dad ran around the block with it trying to fix it. He could have spared us a few hours of embarrassment if he just gave it to me in the first place'

Cosmo was on the ground, rolling around and laughing. Tails started laughing too as he reviewed what he just said. 'Anyway…' Tails said as he wiped a tear away and stopped laughing.

'Yeah, my dad's crazy, my mum treats me like I'm a five year old and she has to be by my side every second. My brother, Zac, is addicted to video games and every word that comes out of his mouth is about them. He got a job at a young age to buy every new game' At this point, Cosmo was considering this and understanding what he meant about her family caring about her.

'My younger sister, Rebecca, was like a cross between Amy and Cream. She is easy to anger but is sweet, caring and clueless the rest of the time. But that isn't the worst of it' Tails started, pausing to compose himself.

'What, there is something worse than that?' Cosmo said, confused. She knew that her life was worse than his, but she decided to listen, intrigued.

'I felt like I was being suffocated there. I was five at the time and I ran away' Cosmo gasped. 'The worst part is that my parents didn't even try searching for me. I snuck back and looked through the window. It was like I hadn't existed. Nothing had changed at all. That was when I met Sonic and left with him' Tails finished.

Cosmo threw her arms around Tails. 'I'm so sorry Tails! If I knew I wouldn't have… I'm being a burden to you again aren't I?' Cosmo asked.

'Please don't say that Cosmo' Tails said as he started crying. Cosmo kept hugging Tails for a few minutes as he cried. Tails eventually stopped crying and Cosmo let go. Tails wiped away his tears and put a smile on for Cosmo. It was here that Cosmo started to question if she was the right one for Tails.

And as if he read her mind, 'Cosmo, there are many reasons why I love you. You can calm the angriest of people, your straight forward and always caring. An obvious one is that you're beautiful. But the one that I bet no one could guess would be this one. When I'm with you, I forget about all the dramas in the world. I forget about my family, Eggman and the Metarex. I forgot that I was dead when I saw you. I even forgot about my friends. MY FRIENDS!' Tails yelled.

'Don't worry, Tails. They will be alright now. With Luke there then they won't kill themselves' Cosmo said, calming Tails. 'Time for us to go, Cosmo' a voice said. Tails jumped at the voice.

'Do I have to?' Cosmo asked. Two figures came out of nowhere and appeared next to Cosmo. Both of the figures were seedrians like Cosmo.

'Yes Cosmo. I'm sorry I have to take Cosmo from you' the older seedrian said to Tails. The older seedrian was like an older, taller version of Cosmo. 'If it's important…' Tails said.

'Galaxina, can you show him around while I am with Cosmo?' the older seedrian asked the younger seedrian. The younger seedrian was slightly taller than Cosmo and her face seemed more mature.

'Yes Mother' the young seedrian said. Tails looked over at Cosmo and she smiled to him. A second later, both Cosmo and the older seedrian disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

'What the?' Tails asked. 'Hi. I'm Galaxina, Cosmo's sister. What's your name?' the younger seedrian asked.

'I'm Miles Prowler. But my friends call me Tails' he replied. 'Why Tails?'

'Because' Tails said, turning so Galaxina could see his two tails. 'As you can see, I have two tails'

'Wow!' Galaxina said. 'Oh, that's right! I need to show you around'.

One second Tails was standing on a cloud with Galaxina and the next; they were in a park next to a fountain. 'This is beautiful!' Tails said. The park was covered with various flowers in a pattern as if they had been purposely planted like that.

'It sure is' Galaxina replied happily. 'Oh wait' Tails said, stopping Galaxina as she started to walk away.

'Who was that person with you and Cosmo?' 'She is Earthia. Our mother' Galaxina answered.

Tails and Galaxina walked through the park to a large street. Not too many people were here but the edges were lined with stalls.

'Here we have the marketplace where you can get anything you want for free' Galaxina said proudly. Galaxina and Tails walked through the market seeing different stalls and what they had for sale.

Halfway through the street, Tails stopped and looked across the street at someone. This person obviously stood out in the crowd but didn't draw attention to anyone else; it was as if that person was meant to grab Tails' attention and his only. The reason he stood out in the crowd was that he was wearing an aqua green robe.

'Where have I seen that robe before?' Tails thought, more about the robe design itself than the colour. 'Someone you know?' Galaxina asked the staring Tails, interrupting his thoughts.

'No, but I think I might know who they are' Tails answered as he walked over to the man in green, leaving Galaxina at the stall. 'Excuse me?' Tails said to the man, getting his attention.

'Yes?' the man asked as he turned his head to him. 'I think I know you from somewhere'

'And what does that mean?' the man asked. Three names jumped into Tails' mind.

'Would your name be Aqua, Lightning or… damn, what was it?' Tails said as the last name evaded him as he went to say it.

'Tempest?' the man asked. 'Yeah, that's it! But how did you know?' Tails asked.

'The first two names you said, I haven't heard them in a long time. And how I know the last one?' the man said as he turned around. 'My name is Tempest. I don't think we have met. How did you know those three names?' Tempest asked the fox.

'A man named Luke told me' Tails answered. Tempest smiled at his remark.

'I must apologize then my dear fox. If Luke told you, then I should tell you my real name then' Tempest bowed as he said the next sentence. 'I am Alexander Bradshaw, at your service'

'Okay then. I have to go now but I'll talk to you later' Tails said as he started to walk away.

'Hey' Alexander said. 'What's your name?'

'Miles Prowler, but call me Tails' he said as he walked away. 'Fitting nickname' Alexander thought as he noticed Tails' tails.

**A new OC has been introduced. What will happen with Tails dead. And how are Sonic and the others going. Find out whenever I post the next few chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chance At New Life

'So was it who you thought?' Galaxina asked as he came back.

'Yeah' was Tails' answer.

'We're done Galaxina. You can come home. And bring the fox too' a voice said. Tails' eyes widened at the voice, still surprised by it but he didn't jump like he did the first time.

'Yes Mother' Galaxina replied. 'What's going on?' Tails asked.

'Mother and Cosmo are done' the seedrian replied. 'We're going to see them now'. Once again, Tails teleported from the busy market street to in front of a tree with a door. Galaxina walked to the tree, opened the door and beckoned Tails to follow her.

When Tails walked in, he saw that the inside of the tree had been converted into a two story house. The walls, floors and stairs were wooden which made Tails think that the inside of the tree may have been carved out into its shape.

Galaxina closed the door behind Tails as Cosmo ran down the stairs and hugged Tails. Tails returned the hug and smiled. They broke their embrace and blushed, realizing that Galaxina was still there. Earthia walked into the room as Galaxina walked upstairs to her room.

'So you are the boy Cosmo fell in love with?' Earthia said, more as a statement than a question. 'Yes' Tails said, slightly intimidated.

'I watched you after you shot Cosmo' Tails flinched at hearing that sentence, lowering his head. 'And you seem like a nice person. Yes you did shoot my daughter, but it was that or the whole universe'. Cosmo's mother saying that cheered Tails up a bit, but not too much.

'Mother I was wondering if Tails could stay with us for a few days, until he has a place to stay?' Cosmo asked. Earthia thought about this for a few seconds and was about to say no until she saw Cosmo begging her with her eyes.

Earthia smiled and gave an answer that Cosmo was happy with. 'If Galaxina agrees, then he can stay here for three days.'

Tails lifted his head and smiled while Cosmo jumped up and down with joy and ran upstairs to ask Galaxina. 'Thank you' was all Tails could say.

'Like I said earlier, you seem like a nice person and when you first arrive here, you need someone to help you get started off' Earthia replied with a warm, caring smile on her face. That smile reminded Tails of his own mother.

'Sure, they were all crazy, but I do have to admit that there were the good times' Tails thought. 'Now, let's get you a room Tails' Earthia said, walking up the stairs. Tails followed her and wondered why she called him by his nickname and not his real name.

Cosmo ran through the hallway to Tails happily and hugged him. 'Galaxina said yes!' Cosmo said, happy as can be. Tails returned the hug and said 'That's great news!'

Earthia showed Tails a room at the end of the hallway. Inside was a single bed with a night stand and lamp. In the far right corner was five shelf bookshelf, filled with books of various sizes and on various topics. Tails and Cosmo walked inside the room to have a look around.

'Do you like it?' Earthia asked. 'Yes I do' Tails said.

'Excuse me for a minute' Earthia said as she walked away to answer a knock at the door downstairs.

'Follow me' Cosmo said, walking out of the room with Tails following her. A few doors down the hallway, Cosmo stopped and opened the door. Inside was a room that Tails couldn't find the right word for.

Strange, possibly. Cute, not so. Unique, definitely. The room was made entirely out of leaves. The floor was made of large, smooth leaves, the wall was made out of soft, bendable leaves, so someone could lean against it; and the roof was made out of long palm leaves.

On one side of the room was a pile of small leaves and on the other was a small wooden door in the leaves. Cosmo walked to the door and opened it.

'Aren't you coming?' Cosmo said, snapping Tails out of his trance.

Tails got a surprised look on his face and blushed. Cosmo giggled as Tails put his hand behind his hand and rubbed the back of his head, walking over to Cosmo and out the door. Tails didn't know where he was.

In front of him was a view spanning a wide area. About one hundred meters ahead, Tails saw the fountain in the park he was with Galaxina. Tails then realized that his feet weren't balanced. Tails looked down to see he was standing on a thick branch. Tails would have fallen off the branch in panic if Cosmo didn't wrap her hands around Tails' waist to support him.

When Tails was balanced, he realized what Cosmo was doing and blushed. Tails looked up to thank Cosmo but saw she was blushing as well.

'Thanks Cosmo' Tails said awkwardly. 'Oh, umm, your welcome Tails' Cosmo said, blushing harder.

Cosmo lifted her head to say something when Tails suddenly kissed her on the lips. Cosmo blushed even more for she wasn't expecting it.

'What did you just say?' Earthia exclaimed. Earthia was sitting at the table in the dining room with Alexander, the person who knocked at the door.

'I said I might be able to bring Tails back to life' he said again.

Alexander had introduced himself to Earthia and she had introduced herself to him. Alexander had been talking with Earthia and had explained why he was here to her.

'Yes, I heard that but how?' Earthia asked. Alexander sighed and began the long explanation of who he was, what he did when he was alive and how he could bring Tails back to life. **(A/N: I decided to skip the explanation because this chapter would be too long if I said it and I know you guys wouldn't want to read it again).**Earthia went over his explanation in her mind. She had heard of the Knights and their deeds.

'I'm sorry but Tails was already given a chance to live and now he is dead' Earthia said.

'That's dark. But if you know about who the Knights are and what they do, then you should know that we can't die easily' Alexander replied.

'So, it's true that you can read minds. But you are dead and lived an adventurous life I'm sure, so why aren't you happy to just accept you are dead?' Earthia asked.

'We can read minds if the person doesn't try to protect themselves for us. And for your question, would you have helped Cosmo if you had the chance to?' Alexander countered. Earthia looked at the floor. If she had the opportunity she would have helped Cosmo as much as she could have.

'Besides, something bad is going to happen if I don't go back. I can go back but only if Tails goes' he said.

'Cosmo has been heartbroken since she died. I can't let her go back to that' Earthia said, look Alexander in the eyes. Alexander reply shocked Earthia and she gave in.

'I'll let Tails go if he says he wants to' Earthia said in defeat.

'Very well. I'll talk to Tails about it in a few minutes about it and give him some time to think about it' Alexander said.

'That would be best' Earthia said. For the next few minutes, Earthia and Alexander talked about something different.

It had been ten minutes since Tails kissed Cosmo. They were both in each other's arms and sitting on the branch, overlooking the park and staring into the sky beyond.

'Cosmo, I need to talk to you and bring Tails with you' Earthia telepathically said. Tails and Cosmo broke their embrace and walked downstairs to Earthia.

'Alexander!' Tails said when he noticed the human in green. 'Hey Tails' Alexander replied.

'A friend of yours?' Cosmo asked. 'Yeah' was Tails' reply.

'Cosmo, can you come with me?' Earthia said, more as a statement than a question. Cosmo and Earthia walked upstairs and Tails started to follow but Alexander said 'Tails I need to talk to you'.

'What about?' Tails asked, walking to him.

'Would you like to live again?' Alexander asked, catching Tails off guard. 'What did you say?' Tails sputtered.

'Would you like to live again?' Alexander repeated. Tails walked into the dining room and sat down.

'How is it possible?' Tails asked.

'I'm supposed to be alive now Tails. I can be alive, but I need you to be alive. I can join my mind with your mind and you will be alive' Tails was confused. Alexander noticed his confused look and sighed.

'A simple way to explain it is that when you are dead, you are half of what you were. If a Knight joins minds with someone dead, they become a whole and can return to their body' Tails' confused look went away. 'Would we be like that forever?' Tails asked.

'No. When you return to your body, you will begin to heal yourself and eventually, you will become a whole again and I can return to my body' Alexander answered. 'What about Cosmo? If I go back to the living then she will be alone' Tails stated, concerned. 'And I don't want to leave her'

'If you could visit her every now and again, would that change your mind?'

'How much could I visit her?'

'If you saw her for about ten minutes every trip, then you could visit her once every two days'

'Once every two days! Is that all?' Tails yelled. Alexander looked Tails in the eyes and said 'Do you know how hard it is to visit someone who is dead while you are alive? Very few people outside the Knights can visit someone who is dead and they can only usually do it once a month for one minute and live' Tails shut up.

'We can do it in a few minutes if you want' Alexander said.

'Yeah. In a few minutes so I can explain it to Cosmo' Tails said, walking upstairs to talk to Cosmo while Alexander went outside to make the preparations. Tails walked into Cosmo's room to see her curled up in a ball and crying. 'Cosmo!' Tails exclaimed, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

'Oh Tails don't go!' Cosmo said, throwing her arms around Tails. 'What are you talking about?' Tails asked.

'Mother told me everything! You're going back to the world of the living!'

'I have to. Sonic and the others need me'

'But I need you. Once you go back, I can only see you again if you die!' Cosmo said. 'Cosmo, I can visit you' Tails said.

Cosmo stopped crying and backed away to see his eyes. 'How? How can to visit me?' Cosmo asked.

'I'll be able to visit you every now and then. They'll be brief but at least I'll be able to see you' Cosmo hugged Tails again. Cosmo broke the hug a few seconds later.

'Time to go Tails' Alexander telepathically said to Tails, Cosmo, Earthia and Galaxina. All four of them walked downstairs and outside to see a circle of grass cut so it was lighter than the rest of the grass. Earthia had talked to Galaxina about what was happening so she knew what was going on.

'Tails, if you have any final goodbyes to say, say them now. Once you enter the circle you're mind and mine will join' Alexander said telepathically. Tails turned around to Cosmo and hugged her.

Cosmo returned the hug and said 'Don't forget to visit me'.

'I wouldn't dream of it' Tails replied, breaking the hug. Tails walked over to Earthia and said 'Thank you for your kindness'.

'You're most welcome, Miles Prower' Earthia replied. Tails finally walked to Galaxina. 'It was good to meet you Galaxina' Tails said. Galaxina hugged Tails and said

'I already consider you one of the family Tails' Galaxina broke the hug and finished with 'You're like a little brother to me' Tails walked into the circle of cut grass, not expecting anything to happen. Four pillars of light came out of the ground and slowly began circling Tails.

Tails turned around to see three of the mighty seedrian race smiling at him. Cosmo had tears coming out of her eyes, but she didn't stop smiling. The pillars of light circled Tails faster and faster.

'Cosmo, when you said that you would come back to life, you were lying weren't you?' Tails said, more of a statement than question. Cosmo got a surprised look on her face and she looked down.

'Goodbye everyone' Tails said, as the pillars of light stopped circling him and came together, enveloping Tails and disappearing.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital room, all alone. Tails slowly got out of the bed, only to have his legs to give way.

_**Your legs are asleep.**_

'Who said that?' Tails said, looking around.

_**It's me Tails, Alexander. I'm now part of you now.**_

_Oh, Alexander it's you. So that wasn't a weird dream._

_**Nope. Don't worry; I can talk to you in your mind.**_

_So all my thoughts are open to you?_

_**Nope. Only the thoughts that you want to share with me.**_

_Then let's get going. _Tails slowly stood up and walked out the door


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Alive?

Everyone stared at Luke in complete confusion.

His words were rushing through their minds faster than a bullet. _'Tails is coming back to life' _Luke had said.

Only a few seconds ago he had said those words and everyone got the shock of their lives.

'So, I'll see Tails again' Cream said.

'Yeah' Chloe answered. Cream smiled and hugged Vanilla.

'Wait wait wait wait wait. Wait! You know I want to see Tails again, but how can we be sure that you are telling the truth?' Sonic angrily said, ruining the moment.

'Sonic, three things. First, we have had this happen before and everything comes out alright' Luke said.

'Second, you don't know much, let alone everything, about us. Tails could walk through that door in a second, alive and well' Chloe said, following Luke's lead.

'And third, your only like this because you're angry at me for hurting you' Luke finished. 'But…' Sonic started.

'Listen Sonic, if you have another idea then you are welcome to do it. But if not, then sit down and shut up' Chloe interrupted. Everyone looked at Sonic, waiting for an answer.

Sonic sat next to Amy, grumbling. Luke and Chloe went to the other side of the room and talked in private.

Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other and nodded. They both got up and walked over to Luke and asked to tell them what has happened the last 48 hours. **(A/N: Yes, except the first chapter, this whole story has been more or less over 48 hours.) **They answered their questions in detail; Knuckles laughed about the part Sonic got beaten up.

It had been an hour since Luke had said those words before anything else happened. The hospital was quiet, or at least the seriously injured area, due to everyone being able to heal without Eggman coming and bringing those wounds back due to his trip in space.

A person would come through the door every now and again but nothing else.

Cream was in her mother's lap, sleeping with a smile on her face and Cheese between her arms, Sonic was still in the same spot with Amy, Knuckles and Rouge had sat down and talked about what Luke had told them and Luke and Chloe were still by the window, talking away from everyone else's hearing when it happened.

The main large doors flew open and in a fox fell to the ground, gaining everyone's attention and waking Cream.

Tails walked through the hallways in silence, not encountering anyone.

Tails finally came to the main doors but fell on his knees as a pain struck him in the head.

_AAARRRGGGGHHH!_ Tails thought as the pain throbbed.

_**Don't worry Tails, the pain will pass in a minute or two **_Alexander replied. _**Let me take over until it passes. **_

_What do you mean Alexander? _Tails mentally asked.

_**I can take over your body every now and then, but I can't hold on to it for long. **_

_I don't get it. _

_**It is one of those things that are easier to understand practically than theoretically. **__That makes sense. Somewhat. What do I do? _

_**Just blink your eyes and I'll do the rest. **_Tails blinked his eyes and felt different. He was now floating in darkness. _What's going on? _Tails asked.

_**Everything is okay Tails. It'll take some time to get used to it. **_Alexander replied. A small light appeared in darkness and came towards Tails. The light stopped in front of Tails and expanded, showing the hallway where he collapsed. Tails saw himself get up off the floor and stand, balancing himself. _What the? _Tails thought, confused by what he was seeing.

_**I'm in control of your body Tails. You're like a spectator when I'm in control. **_ Alexander started stretching his arms and legs. _**Your body, it's strange but they all are at first. **_

Tails kept floating in the darkness, confused by what had happened. _What do you mean? _

_**Your body. It is just hard to adjust to. **_Tails was still partially confused, but decided to not press him. Alexander walked towards to doors, but fell through the door and onto the ground.

As Alexander fell through the door, he lost all feeling in his legs. '_**Might have been better to get used to legs more' **_he thought. Alexander lifted his head and saw three creatures in front of him.

One was blue and had quills coming out the back of his head. The second was a pink version of the first on except it has two differences, they were wearing a dress and their quills were shorter. The last creature was like the first creature except it was red and the quills were longer.

'Tails!' exclaimed the blue creature. The other creatures said things, but Alexander drowned them out as he saw two people at the other side of the room.

All Alexander could do was smile, until he regained feeling in his legs. Alexander ran past the three creatures to the two people and threw his arms around them.

'**Luke, Chloe! You're all right!'** he said. Both of them threw their arms around him and exclaimed in unison

'Alexander, you're alive!' The three creatures just stared at the three humans.

'Tails, what's going on?' Sonic asked the fox. Sonic, Amy and Knuckles had run to the fox when he stumbled through the doors. They had asked him how he was and what happened, but he didn't answer, leaving them confused. But what confused them the most was that he ran past all three of them and ran to Luke and Chloe, two people he had only known for a few days.

Cream and Rouge ran over to Sonic, Amy and Knuckles.

'Hey, Tails!' Knuckles yelled. Tails turned around and looked at them.

'What's wrong with you?' Sonic said as he walked towards Tails. Sonic stopped a few paces away from Tails, realizing that something was wrong.

'Who are you?' Sonic said, jumping back and surprising everyone.

'What are you talking about?' Rouge asked Sonic. 'That's Tails!' Cream said.

'No, that's not Tails! Tails eyes are blue, his are orange!' Sonic yelled. Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge and Vanilla looked at Sonic, then Tails' eyes and back to Sonic.

'**He he he'** the fox started chuckling. Luke, Chloe and Tails all started laughing like crazy. 'Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!'

'What's so funny?' Amy asked. **'This is the first time anyone has noticed the difference'** Tails said, through his laughs.

'What difference?' Knuckles asked. Luke, Chloe and Tails stopped laughing.

'**Oh, I'm sorry. You must want to talk to Tails'** the fox said. 'Well, yeah if foxy is there' Rouge said. **'Since you noticed the eyes, then watch carefully'** Tails said.

Everyone focused hard on the fox's eyes causing Luke and Chloe to chuckle. Everyone saw the eyes and knew they were orange. But what had surprised them the most was the eyes turning from orange to blue as he blinked.

Tails watched as everyone talked. He saw their puzzled, confused faces and the laughs of Luke, Chloe and Alexander. He wanted to be there to be with his friends, getting his wish after one brief mental message.

'**Hey Tails, heads up'** it said, surprising Tails. One second, he was overlooking everyone. The next he was looking directly at Sonic.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla jumped back at surprise. 'Sonic!' Tails said in delight, running up and hugging him.

Once again, everyone jumped back, except Sonic who was stuck.

'Tails?' Sonic asked. Tails let go of Sonic. 'Who else?' Tails asked.

Sonic couldn't stop grinning. 'Tails!' Sonic cheered, hugging Tails.

Amy and Cream hugged Sonic and Tails, Knuckles ran up and rubbed Tails on the head and Rouge, Vanilla and Cheese stayed back. Luke and Chloe watched as everyone started laughing and talking about what happened.

They decided to go and join them, but were stopped as they felt a cold, familiar shadow descend on the room.

**Sorry if it's not long enough but a lot of things have been happening and I need to keep going with the story so I'll update it later. Once again, sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

'Well well, something good seems to have happened!' a voice said.

Luke and Chloe leapt across the room, stopping in front of Sonic and the others; not out of surprise but out of knowing who it was. Everyone looked across the room to see a man dressed in brown robes and clothes. To Tails, Luke and Chloe, it was the one person they didn't want to see. To everyone else, it was someone they didn't know.

'Who is that?' Amy asked.

'Clivion' Luke and Chloe said in unison. The group looked over at the man before them.

'So that's the famous Clivion?' Rouge asked. 'Yes, indeed I am' Clivion replied.

'Time to get revenge for what you did to Tails!' yelled Sonic. Sonic started running towards Clivion, but was stopped by Chloe, who grabbed his and swung him around, sending him running in the opposite direction.

'What are you doing?' Sonic asked. 'I'll explain later Sonic, but right now don't lay a finger on him' Luke said, sternly.

'Why not?' Knuckles asked, itching to jump at Clivion himself. 'There are rules that even he must follow. That is the only reason Clivion is still alive' Chloe answered.

'Rules, rules, rules. Annoying aren't they' Clivion said, but in a different voice. This voice was stronger and more confident than Clivion's first voice. Chloe tensed both of her fists as the voice came out, urging not to kill him.

'Clivion, don't push it. And you do know what will happen if you try that with me? I won't have the willpower to hold back and no one else will' Luke warned, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder to calm her.

'What was up with that voice?' Amy asked. 'That voice was… Tristan's voice' Chloe said.

'Tristan?' Knuckles asked. 'Later' Luke said. Everyone continued to watch Clivion, expecting him to try something.

'So why are you here?' Luke asked, not shifting his gaze for a second. 'No reason' Clivion answered.

'If you're not here to set the date then what are you here for?' Chloe asked. 'Blame Tristan. I heard the word Reincarnation and he jumped at it so I had to come here to see who the lucky one was. Was it Alexander, Anya or Elise?' Clivion asked.

'Alexander' Luke answered. 'And who is the Reincarnation? Foxy, one of the hedgehogs, the bat, one of the rabbits or the echidna?'

Luke and Chloe both stayed silent, signaling everyone else to be quiet. 'Is it her?' Clivion asked, putting a hand on Amy's head.

'What the?' Knuckles and Sonic yelled, jumping back. Amy was frozen in fear, Vanilla stood in front of Cream and took a few steps back and Tails and Rouge flew into the air.

Luke and Chloe, however, stood still as if they hadn't noticed Clivion and his speed. 'No' Luke said.

'Is it him?' Clivion asked, now with his hand on Sonic's head. Now Sonic was frozen in fear.

'No' Chloe said, still looking forward.

Clivion smiled, jumped and grabbed Tails and landed on the ground with his hand on Tails' head.

Tails was frozen in fear.

At first he didn't know why Amy and Sonic didn't move, but now he knew.

Tails could feel Clivion's power when he had his hand on Tails' head. It felt if he moved a millimeter, he would die and if he made a noise, he wouldn't make another one.

'Tails!' Sonic, Knuckles and Amy yelled. They started running towards Clivion but stopped. Luke and Chloe were standing beside him with their swords to his throat.

'So it's him then' Clivion said, taking his hand off of Tails' head. 'Go' Luke said.

'I'm already gone' Clivion said. Luke and Chloe took a few steps back as two slabs of earth rose from the floor and flew together, squashing him. They separated and fell to the ground as if nothing had happened. As before, Clivion was long gone and this shocked everyone except Luke, Chloe and Tails.

'Where did he go?' Amy asked. 'Anywhere' Tails answered.

Luke and Chloe looked at him, surprised he knew the answer, but reminded themselves that he had Alexander.

'So what, why didn't you kill him?' Sonic asked.

'Let's go somewhere else. The guys watching the security cameras will be having heart attacks when they see this' Luke said. Luke and Chloe walked towards the door and looked back.

'Ms. Vanilla, can we use your house for the next few hours?' Chloe asked. 'Why yes, you may' Vanilla said, politely.

'Let's go then. If you want an explanation then come along or do you want to explain how Tails came back to life?' Luke asked.

'Sure' Tails said, walking towards the door.

'As long as it isn't as long as the last one' Amy said, following Tails.

'Let's go Cream, Cheese' Vanilla said, looking at Cream. 'Yes mother' Cream said, walking with Vanilla towards them. 'Chao chao' Cheese answered, saluting to Vanilla and flying after Cream.

'Rouge, Knuckles?' Luke asked. 'Sorry hon, but you guys can work this one out' Rouge said, walking through the door and flying away.

'Well, I've got to go watch the Master Emerald so if you guys need me, I'll be at Angel Island' Knuckles answered, following Rouge's lead and leaving.

'Sonic?' Chloe asked. Sonic closed his eyes, shook his head and answered 'No, if Eggman is still out there then I have to deal with him'

'Sonic, you obviously want to deal with Eggman, but those machines he had were obviously new to you all. If you want to stop him, I'll respect that but if my theory is true, then you have no chance against him without us' Luke said.

'I've stopped him hundreds of times, what makes you think I can't stop him again?' Sonic countered. 'Sonic…' Chloe started.

'Luke, Chloe let me deal with this' Amy interrupted. The second Sonic heard Amy's voice, he opened his eyes and looked up.

'Now Sonic, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?' Amy said in an evil voice, slowly walking towards him.

'Now Amy' Sonic said in a scared voice, raising his hands and slowly backing away in the same pace as Amy. 'Let's not get angry here.'

'You have till three. One' Amy said.

'Amy' Sonic answered, getting more scared.

'Two'

'Amy!'

'Three!'

And with that, Amy leapt onto Sonic and started to wrestle him, raising a dust cloud so the others couldn't see.

'Does this happen frequently?' Luke asked in amazement.

'Unfortunately, yes' Tails answered, sighing at the end.

'Aren't you going to break them up?' Chloe asked, with the same amazement as Luke. 'I find it best to let them play' Vanilla asked.

'Poor Mr. Sonic' Cream said, worried about what Amy could do to him. 'Chao chao' Cheese agreed.

They watched for another minute before the dust cloud settled. Amy was holding Sonic by the ear and walking towards them. Sonic followed her so she wouldn't pull. 'Great news, Sonic agreed to come with us' Amy said, tugging on Sonic's ear.

'Yes, yes alright I'll go!' Sonic yelled in pain. 'Good, let's go then' Luke said, walking out the door with the others in tow.

'Useless machines!' Eggman yelled, kicking the remnants of his machine.

'Doctor, shouldn't you relax?' Decoe suggested. 'Yes Doctor, you need to keep your blood pressure down' Bocoe followed. 'Quiet!' Eggman yelled.

'He said these robots would crush Sonic, but they didn't do anything!' 'Doctor!' Decoe and Bocoe shouted in surprise.

'What?' Eggman shouted back and turned around from the machine he was kicking to see the man who gave him the machines.

'You! You said these robots what beat Sonic and his friends but they barely made a scratch!' Eggman ranted.

'Calm down' the man in brown said in a strong voice. Eggman closed his mouth before anything else came out.

'I said I would give you robots that could beat him, but I didn't say these were the robots. I used these to test something and thanks to that I have gained useful data' he said.

'But what about my robots?' Eggman asked.

'It has taken longer than I thought to get them all so I only have one of them' he answered. 'But this one should be enough for you to beat him' The man clicked his fingers and a robot rose from the ground.

'It's a bit rusted and torn, but if you are as good as you say, then you should be able to repair it' the man said.

Eggman was shocked at what he had brought him. 'I wanted to beat him, but this…' Eggman answered.

'Why would you bring such a thing here!' Decoe asked.

'Get it out of here at once!' Bocoe exclaimed.

'Silence!' Eggman yelled. 'I see your logic. Desperate times call for desperate measures'

'Yes, exactly what I was thinking' the man answered.

'I'll have the other ones ready soon, but they'll be in a worse condition'

'It's alright, this is more than enough for me' Eggman said, laughing evilly.

**A bit shorter than the last one so sorry about that.**


End file.
